No te vayas
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Osomatsu se está comportando de forma extraña, diferente a lo usual. No le esta dedicando palabras llenas de amor ni tampoco lo está tocando con la típica lentitud, Choromatsu quiere preguntarle pero sus propios gemidos se lo impiden. ¿Estás bien? Le pregunta, pero Osomatsu no puede contestar a eso. Sus recuerdos lo atacan en sueños, él no quiere que Choromatsu se aleje.
Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot (aunque bastante corto), tal vez OCC (no intencional), Lemon (¿violación?), drama, angst, incesto, mi primer fic de este anime

Pareja: OsoChoro (Osomatsu x Choromatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, mucho gusto! Tal vez esta sea la primera vez que nos estemos leyendo porque este es mi primer fanfic de Osomatsu-san! *se oyen aplausos falsos de fondo* No quiero hacerles el cuento largo así que hagamos esto de forma (anormalmente) rápida. Osomatsu-kun (san) no me pertenece, bueno eso es obvio, ya que la obra original es de Fujio Akatsuka (que en paz descanse) y pues yo solo estoy haciendo este fanfic por puro ocio y sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten!

 **NOTA: Spoilers del capítulo 24. Si no lo has visto o no quieres spoilers te recomiendo no seguir leyendo**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Osomatsu-niisan?- dijo sorprendido el tercer hermano cuando, sin previo aviso, el mayor de los sextillizos lo acorraló contra el suelo, posicionándose arriba de su cuerpo.

-Los demás no están en casa- fue la contestación que le dio a los ojos confusos de Choromatsu, quien no logró responder ya que un beso apasionado entre ambos hizo presencia.

"Osomatsu-niisan está actuando extraño" pensó para sus adentros Choromatsu, intentando seguir el rápido ritmo de los besos. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? A Choromatsu no le pareció extraño que su propio hermano lo besara, o que en pocos segundos sus manos deseosas de placer empezaran a recorrer su cuerpo por debajo de su ropa. Lo que a Choromatsu le parecía extraño era la rudeza con la que lo hacia.

Fueron pocos los minutos que tuvieron que pasar antes de que Choromatsu se encontrara desnudo de la cintura para arriba, su temperatura había aumentado de forma obvia, haciendo que su respiración se volviera más acelerada y su pequeño "amigo" de la entrepierna comenzara a exigir las debidas atenciones.

Osomatsu se deshizo de su propia sudadera rojiza, sin importarle en qué parte de la habitación cayera. Osomatsu no decía palabra alguna, simplemente se encargaba de atender al menor, haciéndole sentir hasta en las nubes de placer.

El acto sexual continúo con una rapidez inusual. Choromatsu extrañaba las palabras de amor que siempre le dedicaba Osomatsu cuando tenían relaciones, extrañaba sus pequeñas discusiones por nada mientras lo hacían, extrañaba la paciencia con lo que lo tocaba mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo. En esta ocasión, todo era…tan diferente.

-Osoma…tsu…nii…san- intentó llamar la atención de su hermano entre gemidos, pero pareciera que de repente su hermano se hubiese vuelto sordo ya que ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Sentía con precisión como los dedos de su hermano recorrían su interior con cierta brusquedad. Casi nunca dolía pero ahora, sabía que el placer no sería lo único que sentiría un poco más adelante.

Antes de lo esperado, Osomatsu sacó sus dedos de Choromatsu, acomodándose perfectamente entre las piernas del tercero y con un solo movimiento penetró con su propio miembro el interior de Choromatsu. El tercero intentó reprimir un grito debido al movimiento y, sin que pudiera acostumbrarse a la intromisión, Osomatsu empezó a moverse rápido

-Choromatsu…-susurró sin disminuir su ritmo. Choromatsu derramó inconscientemente algunas lágrimas, sin poder acallar los gemidos y gritos que salían de su boca.

La mano derecha de Osomatsu se clavó fuertemente en las caderas de su hermano para poder seguir embistiendo de la misma forma, mientras que su mano izquierda la entrelazó fuertemente con la de Choromatsu. Aun a pesar del dolor, Choromatsu se percató de la mano de su hermano: estaba temblando.

Entre las fuertes embestidas, logró entreabrir sus parpados, intentando encontrar los ojos de Osomatsu, pero era imposible ya que este los cubría con su cabello. Desvió la mirada hacia donde sus manos se entrelazaban. Lo sostenía con fuerza pero aun así notaba temblor y temor en el agarre, algo le estaba doliendo a Osomatsu y él no sabía de qué se trataba.

Intentaba preguntarle, pero formular palabras era imposible debido a los movimientos. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la confusión, Choromatsu devolvió el agarre tan fuerte como pudo. "No tengas miedo" pensaba mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano, y como si esto fuese un interruptor, al hacerlo, las embestidas se volvían más salvajes, más profundas y poco tuvo que pasar para que ambos llegasen hasta la punta del placer y del éxtasis soltando gritos y suspiros debido a la intensidad del orgasmo.

Ambos intentaron recuperar su propia respiración. Osomatsu salió lo más suavemente posible de su hermano, pero debido a su rudeza anterior, aun con este acto Choromatsu no reprimió un quejido de dolor.

-Osomatsu…niisan- susurró al oído Choromatsu- ¿estás bien?- Osomatsu se quiso golpear a sí mismo cuando escucho eso. ¡Él había sido el que había hecho daño a Choromatsu! Entonces, ¿¡por qué le estaba preguntando eso?!

-Lo siento…- intentaba con todo su ser no soltar las lágrimas, no quería que su hermano lo viese en tal estado, peor aún, después de tomarlo a la fuerza- Solo…déjame quedarme un poco mas así- Osomatsu abrazó a Choromatsu, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y dejando libres tan solo dos pequeñas lagrimas.

-Estoy aquí…niisan- susurró Choromatsu devolviéndole el abrazo. Se sentía tan cansado, tal vez debido a lo que acababan de hacer y no tardó en quedar completamente dormido, aun abrazando a su hermano mayor.

Esa noche, los sextillizos se acomodaron en el futón como siempre. Totty apagó la luz y todos dijeron en coro "buenas noches". Osomatsu quedó completamente dormido y comenzó a soñar.

Soñó con lo que su padre le había comentado aquella tarde. Choromatsu se encontraba en la habitación leyendo como de costumbre, Karamatsu había salido con la intención de llamar la atención de alguna linda señorita, Jyushimatsu salió a practicar como todos los días, Ichimatsu había ido a alimentar a sus gatos, Totty había salido a una cita grupal y él estaba en la planta baja, viendo sin interés un documental sobre ballenas por televisión. Fue en ese momento en que su padre, más feliz de lo normal, había tomado asiento junto a él

-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso ganaste un viaje a las aguas termales o algo así?- preguntó burlón Osomatsu, viendo como su padre le sonreía

-No es eso- contestó con la misma sonrisa. Su padre miro por ambos lados antes de proseguir, como asegurándose de que ninguno otro de los sextillizos estuviese oyendo- En realidad, acabo de hablar por teléfono con un amigo del que hace mucho no tenía noticias

-¿Seguro que no era una "amiga"?- seguía molestando el hijo mayor

-¡Dije amigo!- reiteró su padre- Al parecer tiene una bacante en su trabajo, así que me pidió una recomendación de alguien.

-Eh…- suspiró sin interés, se esperaba un tema más interesante que una simple vacante de trabajo.

-Así que recomendé a Choromatsu- a Osomatsu de repente le interesó el tema- Él es el único que parece estar interesado en conseguir un trabajo, espero que tú y tus hermanos no se molesten

-Eso no tiene importancia- balanceó su mano, demostrando su poco interés- Al menos de esa forma dejará de molestar acerca de buscar trabajo- Osomatsu sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Bueno al menos uno de ellos dejaría por fin de ser un nini, tal vez lo vería menos horas al día pero no dejarían de pasar tiempo juntos, además, él es el que duerme junto a Choromatsu y…

-Aun no se lo he contado a tu hermano, quiero que todos oigan la noticia en la cena así que mantenlo en secreto- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de su padre- Como el lugar de trabajo está un poco lejos de aquí, mi amigo también le rentará un departamento, ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos!

-¿Eh?- ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho "departamento"?- Espera, espera…eso quiere decir que… ¿Choromatsu tiene que mudarse?

-¡Wahh! no puedo creer que por fin uno dejará el nido- respondió dramáticamente su padre mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba unas lagrimas fingidas

Fue en ese momento en que la realidad le pegó en la cara a Osomatsu: Choromatsu se iría de casa. Ya no era solamente verse menos horas del día, sería dejarse de ver por días, semanas o tal vez meses. El dolor en su pecho se intensificó, como si de repente el aire en sus pulmones lo abandonara y no pudiese pensar correctamente.

-Bueno, ahora mismo tengo que salir, le prometí a mi amigo tomar unas copas en forma de agradecimiento. Tu madre esta de compras así que tardará un poco más en llegar- Osomatsu no le contestó, simplemente asintió en silencio. Poco después oyó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba.

Osomatsu se despertó de aquel recuerdo aun atormentándolo en sus sueños. Pasó su brazo por sus parpados, notando que aun dormido había soltado algunas lágrimas, hace tanto que no tenía pesadillas en la noche que había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una.

Giró su cabeza a la izquierda, encontrando la espalda de Choromatsu quien dormía profundamente a su lado. No podía creerlo, aquella espalda en pocos días ya no estaría ahí, Choromatsu se iría y los dejaría para volverse independiente.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acercó a él y lo tomó en un cariñoso abrazo. Además de su relación como hermanos, entre ellos había aun algo mas, algo mas especial; y ahora, eso especial era lo que lo torturaba para respirar, porque estaba dudando acerca de poder seguir con su vida como si nada pero sin la compañía de Choromatsu.

"Estaré bien, estaremos bien. Todos nosotros seguiremos juntos" intentó convencerse a sí mismo cuando sintió que el sueño regresaba a él. "Choromatsu se irá pero nosotros cinco seguiremos aquí, Choromatsu tendrá siempre un lugar a donde volver" Osomatsu sucumbió al reino de los sueños, pero muy contrario a lo que pensaba, algo dentro de él aun estaba inquieto, inseguro…un presentimiento doloroso nacía en su pecho junto con el miedo de no querer quedarse solo.

Los sextillizos Matsuno dormían juntos en el futón sin saber que, dentro de poco, ese futón solo acobijaría al mayor de los hermanos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? La verdad es que soy de esas crueles escritoras que gusta hacer sufrir a los lectores con fanfics llenos de drama y angst. Así que, si tienen algún comentario, crítica constructiva, sollozo, amenaza de muerte o algo parecido ¡los invito a dejar sus reviews ya sea por amor-yaoi o por fanfiction! Espero poder animarme a escribir más de ellos (aunque a veces la escuela consume todo mi tiempo). ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Lo sé, todo el fandom está llorando aun por el capitulo 24 (me incluyo) y soy horrible por basar mi primer fanfic en este cap, pero fue inevitable uwu


End file.
